Webwood
“Reports today of a mysterious killer haunt the Webwood area. All people in the town of web wood are advised to keep their windows closed and doors locked. Sightings of mysterious creatures in the woods of the park and mysterious bloody corpses of unknown souls wrapped in cocoons have been identified. What is really out there may be dangerous. The army has been dispatched to check the forest for any hostiles, the area of the town is planned to be walled off too keep whatever it is from getting out. Can the creatures and the mysterious disappearances be connected? Find out on tonight at midnight.” I turned off the TV, knowing what truly was there; I decided to return to my notes. I wasn’t trying to study something new; I was trying to find out what went wrong. The nearby town of Webwood was close to the facility. We were testing out genetic mutations in arachnids, we were successful in creating a spider that could live for years and create red silk. Only one problem, we never knew it at the time but we had created a monster. It was an experiment earlier at the facility of biogenetics in the Webwood area to create a biological weapon. We had managed to obtain something from the government that was a genetic sample from something not from this world. This sounded like some kind of made up story to scare us out of using the genetic sample. Being the head scientist, I could hardly imagine what would happen next. The genetics were fused with that of a black widow, creating some kind of spider with a taste for blood. The arachnid was kept in the containment pen we then called “The Spider Jar”, because over time the arachnids grew larger, and larger. Getting more hostile as they grew in size, the female we altered grew to a monstrous size. We called that one the matriarch, seeming as though the original test subject was a female. We were unable to get samples from the spiders to tell if they were male or female. We kept them full with people who were given the death sentence, primarily drug dealers and criminals. The spiders fortunately only needed to be fed once a month it was estimated, so we created a stock house for people to be fed to the spiders. These spiders were much larger, eventually the matriarch began laying eggs which hatched into smaller spiders. We eventually began noticing the silk was a blood red color as well for unknown reasons, some of the smaller spiders were creating some kind of a massive nest. The Spider Jar had become a bottle full of red webbing and blood. Eventually one of the hatchlings managed to break lose through the only air vent, the small hatchlings began to escape. They also managed to open the seal to the jar and managed to break all the other spiders lose, they then broke through the doors and ran into the wilderness. The automatic relocking system managed to kick in, locking a major quantity of the spiders inside the jar once more. However, as among the escapes, was the matriarch. It sends a shudder down my spine as to how the spiders were intelligent enough to open the door, little the less hack the computers and make it up the slick metal walls of the jar. Either way, the next morning the security footage was discovered as well as webbing in some of the computers pertaining to the jar. The matriarch also was not in the jar as well. The media was flocking on the mysterious events and footage, when in reality they should be worried. We alerted the news and they sent out a broadcast saying everybody should keep indoors. I decided to begin experimenting with ways to kill the spiders we had created. Don’t you remember? You were there too when we tested a machine gun on one of the arachnids. It failed, the spiders hides were bulletproof, but not fireproof. The flamethrower did major damage to the test subject, burning it to a crisp. We alerted the army and told them of our findings, what we didn’t know was that the spiders we made were amassing a horde. An aerial recon discovered a massive red mass of webbing appearing in the middle of the park. The things we made were amassing a horde, many of the innocents of Webwood were killed in the passing week. However the spiders only came out during the night. We attempted to burn out the nest, but the silk turned out to be fireproof. Instead of burning the nest, it only aggravated the spiders even more so than originally. Eventually the massive horde went on a rampage through Webwood. Many innocent civilians were devoured by the spiders, military forces tried using firearms such as machine guns and Gatling guns. However, military forces also were killed in action. A bomb was dropped on the nest; however the spiders had all left it. The matriarch made its way back into the facility, killing many scientists. I was the last one surviving, the military ordered a dome to be built around the town to keep the spiders trapped inside. I am trapped, if you are reading this I am more then likely dead. The matriarch is on the move out in the hallways, I am trapped in the safe room. What went wrong? Why must things end like this? When did things make a turn for the worse? This same question was ringing in my head. Then, I started here some sort of tapping on the doors outside, and then the door slowly unlocking. They had found me, and began opening the lock. She had found my hiding place. The moment the door opened what else but the matriarch come charging in, hissing and screeching, the arachnid feet clattering on the metal. Then, the next thing I know, my head was ripped off my body. I know what you’re wondering, if I am dead, how am I telling you this? In reality, this is a warning, for I am dead, but you still aren’t. Run, spread the word, the arachnids are coming… Category:Animals Category:Disappearances Category:Places Category:Science Pastas